The Rains Weep
by Lioness-Of-The-Rock
Summary: Lena was the daughter of Jacob Black and a fling he had in Canada, Come and read her last moments


**As always Twilight and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I claim ownership of Lena alone.**

**This one shot was inspired by the song Rains of Castamere by Jackie Evancho. I will warn you now it is not a happy ending but read on and Reviews and Flames are welcome.**

_**Lena P.O.V**_

It had been a beautiful wedding she had thought to herself as she walked through the woods. This had not been the cause of her heartache however, that went to her now ex-fiancé Seth Clearwater.

Lena was born as the daughter of Jacob Black and an out of town girl who had been around in Canada when he had left home. The romance was quick and fleeting as Jacob returned to his tribe in La Push and the girl had moved on, both of them thinking that was the end of their fledgling romance. Only it was not.

9 months later Lena had been born in England. She was a girl with deep golden hair and eyes of a deep brown. Lena had grown up happy except for the constant feelings of rejection and lack of self confidence because of the lack of her father in her life. She had heard the late night calls of her mother begging her father to at least have some contact in Lena's life.

Eventually it was her fraternal Grandfather who had reached out and offered to let Lena visit in the summer and get in touch with her Quileute heritage. It was during these visits that she had met Seth Clearwater.

_And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat,_

_that's all the truth I know._

He had not known who she was at first, as she had taken her mother's maiden name during her visits to La Push. This did not deter the deep feelings and romance that eventually formed between the pair, even after her parentage was revealed. Soon enough college started up and with the help of a scholarship, Lena was able to attend University in Seattle.

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

_a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_

_as long and sharp as yours._

When her identity was revealed as Jacob Black's bastard daughter, Lena held her head high and proud, ignoring the looks and remarks that branded her a whore and meddler just because of her birth. She would later over hear her Grandfather say that she had the same fire in her spirit that her Grandmother, Sarah Black had possessed when she was alive.

The day that everyone had been waiting for arrived, Seth had told Lena the truth of everything in the Shifter world, including imprinting. Then their engagement announcement had quickly followed. The tribe was happy, except the pack and anyone in on the Shifter secret for they had known the dangers from the beginning.

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

_that lord of Castamere,_

She wiped her eyes furiously as she trudged through the woods, she had no idea on her destination but she had to be away from that accursed wedding. She had a feeling something would happen, Her father had called and told Billy that his grandson was getting married and the whole pack and family were to attend. Lena had been dressed in a gown of deep red with gold detail. Her hair which was styled in an elegant bun circled by a number of Plaits was now cascading freely.

The wedding was of her half brother who had met his mate and at his insistence, wanted his entire family there. It was at the wedding where she had watched in a mix of awe and horror as Seth had found his imprint, in the form of her half sister. She saw the dawning love in his eyes for her half sister and she had taken flight into the woods while she could and here she was.

It had been hours since she had left the wedding and now her dress was dirty and her hair was free of its confines. A light drizzle had started about an hour ago and was now a full on storm. It was during this storm that Lena came across the ruins of an old church. Pushing the door open she stepped inside.

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_with no one there to hear._

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_and not a soul to hear._

She sat on the old stone alter, her body long since after going dead to the cold. She was tired and decided a quick rest would be ok. Laying down on the alter she looked up at the one remaining stain glass window of a large lion and her eyes closed for the last time as the cold gripped her heart and stopped it cold.

**And so ends her sad story Thinking of doing a second chapter in another P.O.V thinking possibly Jacob or Seth. **

**Will leave it up to you to decide just leave an answer in a review as either**

**Jacob / Seth / Mystery POV**


End file.
